


Lose My Mind

by Mayseventh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayseventh/pseuds/Mayseventh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is always the first person to arrive and the last to leave. It's not because he loves drama class so much, not that he doesn't love it, he really does, but it may or may not have something to do with his teacher, Mr. Tomlinson.<br/>But what happens when he starts arriving late, which is not like him at all, and what happens when Harry suddenly doesn't show up for class?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say that this is the first time I try to write this(which probably is very obvious when you continue reading)  
> Also, English is not my first language(or main language, I don't know what you call it), so please be nice :)  
> Thank you!

"You're early again Styles, it's still 30 minutes until the class begins" Louis didn't need to look up from the big pile of books he was going through to see who it was because he already knew it. "Yeah, I know... Need any help with that Mr. Tomlinson?" Louis looked up to see this curly haired boy walking down the mid aisle in the theater. 

"Yes, thank you. A little help would be very much appreciated." Louis said with a big smile. 

"If you can take these and sort them in seven piles, one of each in each pile, well you know the deal." Louis showed a huge pile of books and sheets towards Harry, who started sorting immediately. This was not the first time he was helping his teacher, in fact he usually spent every Monday morning like this, helping Louis get ready for class.

“Romeo and Juliet?" Harry held up a script for the play. "Yeah, I thought that would be a fun challenge. I've let you guys of too easy this far.” There was a big smirk on Louis’ face and Harry couldn't help but laugh. 

“Oh, you think that’s funny? You don’t think it will be enough challenge for you? I can find another play, or I can make you do two plays, if that’s what you want.” Louis voice was calm and serious with a hint of teasing mixed in. “NO! No.” Harry put the script down, on top of the others he placed there just a few seconds ago, on the piano and took a step closer towards his teacher. “I think Romeo and Juliet is perfect Mr. Tomlinson.” 

“Please stop calling me Mr. Tomlinson, I feel so old. It’s totally fine that you call me Louis.” There was a small pause before he spoke again. “You can remind your buddies on that too.” Louis said and nodded his head towards the theater doors where a skinny blond guy walking next to a taller brown haired one entered the room laughing at each other. 

“I will do that, Louis” Harry said and winked at him before he started running toward his mates. “Niall! Liam! What’s up guys?” He gave both of them a big hug before they started walking towards the stage again together. “Well, Niall here” Liam said as he playfully punched Niall’s shoulder. “Just ran into a door” Harry turned to look at Niall with a questioning look on his face. “Hey! ‘S not my fault the door opened right when I was walking by it.” Niall said in defense. “But it was hilarious thought” Liam pointed out. 

***

“If you all will sit down and be quiet please!” Louis was standing in the middle of the stage. People sat down, Harry, Niall and Liam on their usual spot, third row from the stage on the left side.

“I know you’re all very excited to know what play we are going to be working with for the rest of this semester.” Louis walked over to the piano, grabbed one of the sheets and held it up.

“It’s a classic love story! I’m sure all of you have heard about it before at some point. Romeo and Juliet” There were some ooh’s and ahh’s from the students, some looked happy about it and some looked not as happy.

Louis looked over to where Harry, Niall and Liam sat only to catch Harry staring at him with, well he couldn't quite figure it out, but there was something there in his eyes. Liam and Niall on the other hand was too busy talking with each other to notice anything.

When Harry noticed that Louis knew he was staring at him, he turned away and Louis could have sworn that he saw Harry’s cheeks turn slightly more pink.

“You will each get a copy, but you’ll only get one so take good care of it, okay?” Louis walked over to the piano again and picked up a big pile of paper sheets.  
“Harry, would you mind?”Harry’s head shot up when Louis mentioned his name. He walked over to the stage where Louis handed him the sheets and started giving them out to the other students.

When Harry was done Louis spoke again. “Today we’re just going to read and get to know the play. So you can start by going in groups of three and begin reading” There was a mixed noise of voices and people changing their seats so they were in the right groups.

“Remember guys, this is not a voice exercise or some sort of competition, so keep the volume down, okay” Louis looked over to Harry again, and just like the last time he was staring at him, the only difference was that he didn't turn away this time.

***

“Well, that was it for this time. Remember take good care of your script, we’re going to talk about the story next time. Oh and there might be a pop quiz.” Louis said with a big smile on his face while there were sighs and words of protest coming from some of the students as they packed their belongings and walked out and headed towards their next class.

Harry, Liam and Niall was about to leave when Louis voice called out “Harry, I would like speak with you for a minute. If that’s alright?” He was standing on the edge of the scene with his arms crossed. 

“I’ll catch up with you later” Harry said to his friends before he started walking towards the stage. There was a loud noise as the doors slammed closed behind Liam and Niall and then the room was filled with complete silence.

After a little while the silence broke. “So you wanted to speak with me.”


	2. It's not that easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the part where Louis talks with Harry.
> 
> I know it's short and I know it sucks, but I just needed it to be done and felt like I needed to post the next part now, because it's been too long.

“So you wanted to speak with me.” Harry was walking up the stairs to the stage and he stopped when he was standing only a couple of feet away from his teacher.

And there it was again, that something he spotted in Harry's eyes earlier. Louis knew he's seen it before, but he just couldn’t figure out where or when. He got lost in his thoughts and forgot that there was another person standing right in front of him until Harry called out his name. “Louis?”

“Yeah. Right, I’m listening. Sorry, what? Sorry. Uhh..” Harry couldn’t help but laugh at Louis reaction.

“You wanted to talk with me” Harry said as his laughter slowly faded.

“Yes, that’s right!” Louis looked deep into Harry’s eyes as he spoke. “Well, you are one of my best students, nobody can deny that. And I care about you, about all of you.” Louis didn’t know exactly what it was, but there was something about Harry’s behavior lately that made him a little worried. “So I just want you to know that if there’s anything that worries you or you need help with anything or just need someone to talk to, you can always come to me.” He reached for a pen and paper and wrote down a number. “This is my number, and I would like you to use it if anything’s wrong or you need someone to talk to and yeah you know the deal.”

Harry was just staring at his teacher with an expression that looked like a mix of admiration, disbelief and shock before he managed to actually say something.  
“Thank you” was all he was able to get out of his mouth, before he suddenly came up with another thought.

“Well, actually there is something..” Harry began.

“Yes what’s on your mind Harry? I’ll try my best to help in any way I can” Louis replied with a smile which also brought a big smile to Harry’s face.

“You know, there is this someone that I think I like, but I’m not sure what to do about it. It’s kind of difficult and complicated I guess.” Harry said as he stared at his feet feeling a little embarrassed that he’s actually talking with his teacher about this. 

“Well, you could try and just ask her out? To see if there’s sparks there. Maybe she likes you too” Louis ran a hand through his hair and let it rest at his neck not knowing exactly what to say.

‘If it only was that easy’ Harry thought before he spoke again.  
“It’s not that easy, but thanks anyway Louis. It really means a lot that you care and try to help, but I don’t think there is anything you can do at the moment.” Harry folded the tiny piece of paper with Louis number on and put it in his pocket.

“So, I gotta get going. See you around Louis.”Harry said before heading towards the exit.

Louis was standing on the stage, looking after the curly haired boy as he walked down the aisle, walked away from the stage and away from him. There were so many questions in Louis’ head right now, but he just turned around to the piano and decided not to think about it. Thinking about it would probably only make him more confused.

When Harry reached the doors, he quickly looked back at his teacher.  
“If you only knew” He said in a voice just above a whisper and then he walked out the doors and toward the big tree behind the school where he knew Niall and Liam would be waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be very much appreciated, please :)  
> Thank you all you lovely people who reads this, I think I might like you a little ;)


	3. A secret is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I don't know why I'm writing this. I don't think anyone reads my story anyways(maybe except from Mia) Well, Mia.. Here is the next part :)  
> Oh, and if you read this, read my story and you're not Mia. Thank you and I love you! Please feel free to comment or like or whatever you want :) Bye xx

”Harry!” Niall shouted and waved his arms looking like a complete idiot. Harry just laughed and ran over to where Liam and Niall were standing, under the big tree. 

“So what did Mr. Tomlinson want to talk to you about?” Liam asked a little concerned.  
Liam was way to overprotective sometimes, but you could always count on him having your back.

Niall on the other hand got distracted by the tiniest little things, like now for example. The little Irishman was currently running around trying to catch a butterfly while shouting at it “Come ‘ere! Why’re you flying away from me? You know I love you! Why can’t you love me too?”

“Well, he just wanted to, umm, to thank me for helping him this morning.” Harry tried to say as convincing as possible. And by the look on Liam’s face it worked, he believed him.

“Oh, okay.” Liam said as he smiled.

“He also wanted me to mention that he don’t want us calling him Mr. Tomlinson. He’s totally fine with us calling him Louis, he actually prefers if we call him that.” Harry said, just saying what Louis told him to say. 

“Shall we head to class then?” Liam asked as he slowly started walking towards the crazy leprechaun running around.

“Sure. Do you want help catching Niall or?” Harry asked.

“No, I think I got this” Liam said with a big smile on his face as he turned towards Harry and he spoke again, only a little louder this time to make sure Niall would hear it.

“So, Harry. Do you want to go to Nando’s after school today?” Liam looked over his shoulder, but before he could react he was lying on the ground with Niall on top of him.

“Nando’s? Can I come too?” Niall was practically jumping up and down with excitement while Liam just laid there with a smile on his face. Harry was standing on the side, laughing so hard it appeared tears in his eyes.

“Sure Nialler, you can come too” Liam said as he tried to push Niall off him. 

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou” Niall answered as he gave Liam a big, wet kiss on the cheek before he stood up and skipped off towards their next class.

“I can’t believe that guy. He’s so, so..” Liam started to say as he managed to get up as well, but he couldn't quiet find the right word. 

“Niall” Harry finished the sentence for him with a smile on his face and pulled out his phone to see one missed call from his mother.

“Yeah, he’s so Niall” Liam mumbled to himself and started to walk after Niall, or it was more like running. Niall had gotten a good head start, the only way Liam could catch up was if he ran.

Harry started to walk in that same direction as he listened to the message Anne left him on his voice mail.  
 _“Hey sweetie, I was just calling to say I will be late tonight. There’s food in the freezer if you want and try not to stay up too late, okay. Bye.” ___

Maybe he could ask Liam and Niall to come to his place after they went to Nando’s. It’s a long time since they hung out at Harry’s place, this was perfect. Maybe he could ask them for advice, or ask Liam at least.

***

Harry, Liam and Niall were all sitting on the floor in Harry’s room. Harry had actually cleaned, or his mother had cleaned his room just a couple of days ago, so it was rather clean and most of his clothes were in his closet instead of on the floor.

“Hey Liam, can I ask you something?” Harry asked fidgeting with his thumbs.

“Harry, you know you can always ask me, whatever it is.” Liam answered.

“Yeah… Well if you like someone you don’t have a chance with, what do you do?” Harry was really nervous, but he tried not to show it.

“It depends. Why is it that you don’t have a chance with this person? Because he’s not gay or?” Liam asked. 

Yes, Harry was openly gay. He came out last year and the whole school took it rather well actually. Nobody made a fuss about it, he didn't loose any of his friends. His mom said she knew since he was a little kid and Liam always had his suspicions. Niall just patted his but and said he’d have to take him to a gay bar sometime which made Harry blush and burst out in laughter to hide it.

“Actually, I don’t know if he’s gay or not. It’s just he’s, umm.. I’m.. I don’t think he would go out with someone like me?” It came out more like a question.

Liam frowned at his statement and as he was about to answer back, but Niall decided he also wanted a word in this conversation.  
“Just ask him out Harry. You are a great guy and if he don’t want you, well, then he’s not good enough for you.” Niall moved over to Liam and sat himself down on his lap.

“Do you think I would look good with purple hair?” There had to be something wrong with that boy, but that is just some of the reasons why they loved him, because he is so carefree and crazy.

“Ni, I’m not so sure you should..” Liam was cut of as Niall turned to Harry and asked him instead, because Liam was never fun when it came to things like this.

“What do you think Harry?”

“Well, I think maybe blue is more your colour” Harry said as he watched Liam put his arms around Niall and pull him closer.

“Don’t change your hair babe, I like how it is right now” Liam whispered in Niall’s ear which made the blonde blush and hide his face in Liam’s shoulder.

They continued talking for a while longer, but then it started to get late and Harry wanted some time to think. He said goodbye to Liam and Niall before he closed the door and went back to his room.

Something needed to happen, but he didn’t know what to do, he was lost.

He decided to wait and see what happened next Monday and then take it from there. He was quiet satisfied with that plan and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

***

“Louis!” Harry yelled out his name as he ran down the mid isle towards the stage.  
“Sorry I’m late. I almost forgot-” He was cut off by a loud laughter echoing in the big room.

“Harry, you’re not late. You’re early, as always. Don’t be sorry.” Louis said as he gave the younger boy a big smile.  
“You know, you don’t have to show up an hour before class starts each week. It’s Monday, you should really get all the sleep you can. But since you’re here, why don’t you help me move the piano?”

“Of course! Where do you want it?” Harry beamed at his teacher.

“Just across the stage, we’re going to have auditions next Monday, so you better be prepared.” Louis said and winked.

Harry froze for a second, his mind a complete mess.  
 _“Wait, WHAT!? He winked? At me? That can’t be.. I must have imagined it. He couldn't, could he? What does it mean? Could it be he actually.. That I actually have..” __Harry’s thoughts were brought to an end when Louis called out for him._

“Harry? Are you okay?” He seemed concerned. A big frown on his face.

“Yes. Sorry. Let’s move the piano” Harry said and quickly ran up on the stage and positioned himself next to his teacher as they began to push the piano across the stage.

When Louis was satisfied whit the piano’s position he pulled Harry over to him and engulfed him in a big hug. Harry did not expect that, but it didn't take long before Harry was hugging back. Louis hands placed around the younger boy’s shoulders and Harry’s around his. 

They were standing there like that for a couple of minutes, none of them pulling back, but then Louis slowly started to move his hands down Harry’s back. Lower and lower when suddenly they heard a loud bang as the doors to the theater slam against the wall.

They both jumped back a few steps and then it suddenly his Louis, what he was doing, what he was about to do, with his student. He turned his head to look at Harry and he really should not have done that.

He could clearly see the confusion written across the younger boy’s face, but the worst part was seeing the pain in his eyes.  
Louis couldn't understand why thought. It didn't make sense to him. 

“Louis, I.. “ Harry didn't get further as he was cut of by a blonde, noisy, Irishman running down the isle towards him while shouting  
“Harry! Harry! You have to.. Wait, we have a piano? Can I play try it, please?”

“Eh. Niall, the piano’s been here all the time.” Harry said trying to hold back a laugh, but confused at the same time. A piano is big, it’s really weird that Niall didn't notice it before now.

“No! It wasn't here last week!” Niall said with a pout as he turned around to face Louis.

“Louis, can I please try it! Please!” Niall bounced over and got down on his knees in front of his teacher. He really wanted to play piano.

“Sure, go ahead Niall.” Louis said with a smile as Niall shoot straight up and ran over to the Piano.

Liam was now walking up on the stage and went to stand next to Harry.

“How do you manage to be with him all the time? It’s not even been 10 minutes and I’m already exhausted.” Harry asked, but he kept glancing over to where Louis was standing.

“When you like someone you find yourself willing to do the craziest things for them, to make them happy..” Liam answered, looking at Niall with adoration in his eyes. 

Harry glanced over at Liam with a big grin on his face. Liam somehow noticed Harry looking at him and managed to pull his eyes away from the Irishman.

“What? Oh.. NO! I didn't say that out loud, did I? Pleas say I didn't!” Liam looked scared and embarrassed.

“Is someone having a crush on our Nialler?” Harry asked, slightly teasing the older lad.

“No! W-what makes you think t-that?” Liam was a terrible liar, but Harry didn't want to make Liam to uncomfortable.

“Relax Li, I won’t tell him” Harry said reassuringly.

“Thanks mate. It’s just. I don’t know.. I’m not ready yet.. I just.. you know?” Liam relaxed a little as his eyes went to Niall again.

“No worries, take your time. If you need help or advice, I’m here for you” Harry put an arm around his shoulder and they slowly walked down off the stage as more and more people appeared. 

“Thank you” Liam said sincerely.


End file.
